Haruhi's brother
by Red Crow
Summary: Haruhi has a brother that she didn't know about. It's Harry Potter.  Sorry for the bad summary. Hope you like.  Maybe I should have made it longer? Don't worry, i have a love of siblings Haruhi and Harry!
1. Chapter 1

**Haruhi's brother**

I do not own host club or harry potter. Please do not try to sue me.

**Chapter 1**

Hikaru and Kaoru were cackling evilly as they wrapped their arms around Haruhi. Their plan had worked. They were happily laughing, when the host club door opened, and someone looked at them in stunned surprise.

They all looked, and Kaoru and Hikaru felt their mouths go dry. Standing in the doorway was Haruha, with tears falling down his face.

Haruha was still as beautiful as they remembered, with long black hair to his knees, big green eyes, delicate and gracefully slender body, and a face as sweet as an angel's. He was still as the twins remembered. And he was still as sensitive as ever.

Haru tried to wipe the tears that fell away, but they came too fast. He looked at Hikaru and Kaoru.

''I… I came to see you two and say hello. I didn't know you had a girlfriend.'' he sniffed. ''Or that it was my sister.'' With those words, Haru ran out in tears.

''Haru, wait it's not what you think!'' Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi yelled. They looked at each other with wide eyes.

''How do you know Haru?'' Haruhi asked, looking at the twins.

''He's our friend. How do you know him?'' the twins asked together.

''He's my brother.'' Haruhi said.

''You have a brother? How?'' Tamaki asked, looking at Haruhi with confusion.

''My dad met a woman a while back; they got drunk and slept with each other. Haru is a year younger than me. How did you two know him?'' she wanted to know.

''We met him when we were kids and we've been visiting him for the past years.'' Hikaru said.

''Wait, why are we talking? Haru just ran out crying! You know how he gets when he cries.'' Kaoru said.

Hikaru and Haruhi did know. They had to find Haru!

The entire host club helped look for Haruhi's brother.

It was Kyoya who found him in the end.

He found the small boy with his arms wrapped around his knees, sitting on the edge of the roof. Kyoya knew he had to act carefully.

''Hello, my name is Kyoya.'' He said softly, walking slowly toward the boy.

Haru looked at him with the greenest eyes Kyoya had ever seen. Haru sniffed. ''My name is Haru. Are you Haruhi's friend?'' he asked with a soft voice.

''Well, sort of.'' Kyoya said, smiling. He now stood beside Haru, though not on the roof's edge. ''Why are you sitting on the edge of the roof?'' Kyoya asked, looking at Haru.

Haru looked down. ''I like being up high. Sometimes, I feel like I'm so high no one can touch me.'' he said with a happy smile. Then the smile left. ''But something always makes me fall.''

''How did you come to know Hikaru and Kaoru?'' Kyoya wanted to know. How had the twins met Haruhi's brother?

''I was working, but I had to run and hide for a while. I hid in a tree and fell asleep. I woke up and saw them looking at me. We became friends, but then I had to leave and go back to work.'' He said, sadly looking at the ground below.

''How old were you?'' Kyoya asked, he couldn't possibly have been old enough to work.

''I was six when I met them. They were seven. They said that a mean maid had tried to hurt them. That was much worse than what happened to me. So I tried my best to make them forget.'' Haru sniffed and wiped away his tears. ''I even came here to say hi to them. They said they loved me, but they were lying.'' His tears fell without a sound and his voice was even quieter. ''If they had told me before, then I would have left them alone, but now I probably made them feel bad.'' He sobbed gently, his shoulders shaking. ''And I said such a mean thing to them and Haruhi. I…I'm the worst person.'' He said, holding his face as he broke.

Kyoya had never met someone like this, and he had never seen anyone so beautiful or so pure. Before he knew what he was doing, he had taken Haru in his arms.

''You are not a bad person. You just misunderstood.'' He said, holding the sobbing boy. He had never shown such emotion, and he was glad no one besides Haru could see him. He had never really cared for people very much, but he knew he wanted to keep Haru from crying any more.

Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru reached the club and opened the doors. They walked in, and saw Haru eating cake and laughing with Hani.

They started going toward them, but Mori shook his head and motioned them over to a corner far from the two.

''How did you find him?'' Haruhi asked.

''I found him crying on top of the roof. He seemed to greatly regret what he'd said to you three.'' Kyoya said, typing on his laptop where he sat at a small table. ''I would like to know, how did you two meet him. And Haruhi, how did you find out he was your brother?''

Kaoru looked back at Haru and Hikaru started talking.

''We found Haru sitting in a tree. At first we thought he was some kind of tree elf, since he was so pretty and small. But then he came down and we saw that he was just a kid. We became pretty good friends, but we always wondered why he wore such large and ugly clothes. He was literally swimming in them.'' Hikaru said, looking down.

''No we wish we'd asked him much sooner.'' Kaoru started. ''We finally asked him when we were eleven. He told us that they were the only clothes his aunt and uncle let him have. He said they kept him warm since he didn't have a blanket when he slept in his cupboard. He also told us how he cooked, cleaned, and did pretty much all the work for his aunt and uncle. And they beat and starved him!'' Kaoru had an angry voice and he couldn't see the horror on the faces of Tamaki, Mori, and Kyoya's faces. ''But the worst thing was how he didn't even realize that they were doing horrible things to him. And he always smiled and thought that he was so lucky to have a family.'' There was bitterness in his voice.

''We told our parents, but the next time we went to see him, he was gone. He'd been sent to some school we couldn't even find. And when we finally saw him, he was crying so badly. He said he didn't want to go back to that school and we were about to take him away the next day. But when we went to get him, he wasn't there. The school had taken him away. He was thirteen, and we didn't see him again until today. We'd thought that school had kidnapped him.'' he said with sorrow.

''How did you meet him?'' Hikaru asked, looking at Haruhi.

''A man came to our house two years ago and told us about Haru. He said his name was Sirius and that Haru was being forced to fight in a war by some people who had a lot of power. He said he would try to get Haru, and bring him to us. And he did. When he brought him, Haru was shaking and had cuts all over his body. He shook whenever anyone touched him for a while, but he started getting used to us. And when he found out dad was his dad and I was his sister, he got so happy and excited. Haru told us about his story, but he refused to tell us anything about the school. He still has nightmares sometimes. He has some issues with people touching him, but he's much better now. I never knew the friends he loved so much were the twins.'' She said, looking at Hikaru and Kaoru. ''He always said that his friends and his godfather were some of the nicest people he knew.''

''He's really delicate, and dad worries what would happen if someone hurt him ever again. He thinks Haru might finally break down from everything he's been through.'' She said, looking worriedly at Haru. Her eyes widened. Haru was walking toward them.

Haru looked down when he reached them and gripped his shirt tightly.

''Ha…'' three people began, but they weren't able to finish.

''I'm sorry for what I said earlier.'' Haru said, looking down. ''And I'm sorry for coming here without telling you Haruhi. And I'm very sorry for saying such mean things to you.'' He bowed a little, then looked up and smiled brightly. ''I am very happy to see you two again. Now I have to go home before papa comes. Bye Haruhi, see you later.'' And with those words, Haru ran out of the host club.

No one spoke for a minute. Finally, Hani spoke. ''Haru-chan is very sensitive. I think he might break if something really bad happened.'' He said, looking with worry at the door Haru had gone through. He felt like Haru was a very fragile person, and that he needed to be protected. Since there were few who were as innocent and kind as Haru. Hani decided, he would do everything he could to keep Haru smiling.

The hosts came over to Haruhi's house and they marveled at how small the house was.

Finally they entered the house, and found Haru sleeping in a corner with a black blanket over him. He had a strange black snake sleeping next to him. The thing was huge! It looked like it could kill him!

The hosts were freaked out, but Haruhi only sighed. ''I told him not to sleep in the living room.'' She said, walking over and taking the blanket away. The effect was immediate, Haru's arm whipped through the air to stop inches from Haruhi's neck. There was a sharp blade in Haru's hand and there was a cold ruthlessness in his eyes. The hosts were stunned in horror!

Haruhi seemed unfazed. ''Haru, we have company. Can you make the tea?'' she asked, looking at her brother.

As she spoke, Haru put the blade away and smiled. He saw the hosts and nodded. ''Okay Haruhi, can you hold Noir please?'' he asked, handing the now awake snake to Haruhi.

Haruhi took the snake and Haru went to the kitchen and began making the tea.

The hosts sat at the table.

''Haruhi, is that snake yours?'' Tamaki asked, looking nervously at the snake on Haruhi's shoulders.

''No, Haru found Noir one day and asked if he could keep her. He said she had been the one to help him at the school. He said he'd thought he'd lost her when the principal of the school had thrown her out.'' She said, letting Hani pet Noir. ''He doesn't really ask for anything, so dad was only too happy to let him keep Noir.'' She said with a smile.

''Why did he have a blade?'' Hani asked Haruhi.

Haruhi sighed. ''Haru doesn't trust people very much. He's gotten much better though, it used to be he wouldn't stop till he'd cut someone. Now he knows who we are instantly.'' She said with a smile.

Haru came back with the tea. And he had small cakes with the tea. He set the tea down and smiled as he sat by Haruhi and took Noir into his arms.

The hosts ate, the cakes were very good.

''Haru, did you make these?'' Hani asked with bright eyes.

Haru nodded with a blush. ''Yeah, I was making some cake for papa and his friends and I had some extra. I know it's not very good, but I…'' Hani stopped him.

''This is the best cake I've ever eaten!'' he yelled, standing up.

Haru looked at him with wide eyes. ''Oh, thank you so much.'' He said with a little blush. He looked down in embarrassment.

''Um, Haruhi, can you watch Noir for me, I have to go to the market and buy dinner.'' He said softly, looking from under his lashes.

''We'll all go with you!'' Tamaki yelled, standing excitedly. The other hosts agreed, they would not let Haru be unprotected.

Haru blushed and smiled happily. ''Thank you very much!'' he said softly.

The hosts stood up and went out the door. Tamaki was the last one in the room with Haru and Haruhi. The three of them walked toward the door, but Tamaki tripped and fell on top of Haruhi. As he lay on Haruhi, the door opened.

''Haru, papa's home!'' then a shocked face looked at them. Haru standing to the side of a blond boy on top of Haruhi. There was a pregnant silence, and then he walked forward and threw Tamaki away. He held a freaked out Haruhi, and then he remembered Haru.

He ran to him and took the small boy in his arms. ''Oh Haru, did that horrible boy hurt you?'' he asked, holding his son tightly.

''No papa, Tamaki is nice. He's really funny.'' Haru said with a small smile.

Ranka looked down in awe at his son. Haru actually liked someone! It was a miracle!

Soon the hosts came back in and Ranka was told the real story. They all laughed.

''I have to go to the store now papa. You can all stay and talk, I'll take Noir with me. She said she doesn't want to stay with so many people.'' Haru said standing and walking toward the door.

Ranka glomped him. ''No, Haru it's too dangerous. You should let your older sister go instead. Haruhi is tough, and she's not the type that people would want to steal. Of course she's my beautiful daughter, but you're an angel! You could be kidnapped!'' he whined with big eyes at Haru.

Haru smiled. ''I'm not pretty papa. And besides, I'll be safe. Noir will be with me, and I can use my blades too.'' He said sweetly.

He soon left to go to the market. Ranka of course followed, with Haruhi and the hosts.

They found him soon looking for meat.

Ranka sighed as they watched Haru from behind some produce. ''He's so independent. But so innocent too.'' He said softly.

''What do you mean?'' Tamaki asked.

''Haru doesn't seem to realize how good he is. He thinks he's average looking, but I have never seen anyone that beautiful. He also doesn't think it wrong to do all the work in the house, and when we try to explain, he doesn't seem to understand.'' He said sadly.

''At least he doesn't go black anymore.'' Haruhi said.

''Black?'' Hani asked.

Haruhi nodded. ''When he was first with us, he was black. He would literally try to kill us if we came anywhere near him. Dad almost died more than once with a knife in his chest.'' She said darkly. ''The only reason I think Haru became nice again was because Sirius came back and told him who we were. After that, it was like he became a completely different person.'' She said. She may have said more, but Hani was staring in horror at something.

The others looked, and saw a tall man with wild black hair staring at Haru. The man was handsome, and by his side was a woman with auburn hair with a tall boy by her side. The boy could have been Haru's brother! He had wild black hair and dark eyes on a handsome face.

The man stepped toward Haru-who hadn't noticed them yet-and grabbed his shoulder. Haru looked up at him, and froze.

''Harry?'' the man said, pulling Haru close.

Ranka was already running toward his son, but he was too late. Haru's eyes became cold and black, his face became emotionless, and in an instant, a blade was in his hand and pressed against the man's heart.

''Oh no, he's black.'' Haruhi whispered as they reached the group.

''Haru, Haru you have to stop!'' Ranka said, trying to calm Haru. ''These people are innocent, they didn't mean to touch you.'' He said, slowly walking to his son.

Haru didn't move his hand, but he shook his head. ''No, they're bad. They're Lilly and James Potter. They put me with the Dursleys. I hate them and I hate the Dursleys. They made me go to that bad school when I was eleven. They let them hurt me.'' Haru hissed, his eyes burning. ''And she was my mother! But she let them…she let them!'' he was crying now.

He stepped back and lowered his blade. He looked calm, but Ranka knew better, Haru became a demon when he was in his angry calm. Haru looked at the boy, his brother. ''Hi Will, did you know you had a brother? Did you know I was the one who fought when Voldemort came? Do you know, I was forced to learn how to kill at age eleven just to make sure that you lived? Do you even know what our mother let them do to me? I still have the scars, and I can't bear to let people touch me.'' he said, raising his hand. He turned away. ''Oh yeah, did you know Will? Your mother let your little brother get tortured and raped when he wouldn't obey the people who'd kidnapped him. Did you know that I was being burned while you were laughing with your friends? And did you know that your mom and dad watched coldly as it happened?'' he asked, looking over his shoulder at his older brother who looked like his heart had just been ripped out of his body.

Haru looked at his basket. ''Oh, I have to finish shopping. Come on Noir, you can't kill them now. After all, the two of them should see what Will thinks.'' He said, picking up some meat. As he spoke, Noir slithered back to him from where she had been near the parents. They were horrified as the snake looked at them with deadly grey eyes.

The snake slithered up Haru's arm and lay across his shoulders. Then, Haru went to buy the food.

Ranka stepped toward the family and glared at them. ''Hello Lilly, I'm so glad to know that I have a son.'' He snarled sarcastically at her. ''You two make me want to do something very cruel. I hope you like the bed you made you bastards. You made my son bleed, and God help you if I ever see you near him.'' he hissed at them before turning and leaving. The hosts had death in their hearts. They would make sure the Potters paid for hurting Haru.

Haru was happily laying out the food. He had stopped being black a while ago, and it seemed he didn't remember what he'd done. No one wanted to make him remember. They were all stunned at what they had learned.

They were all having a good time and eating, when the doorbell rang.

''I'll get it.'' Haru said, getting up and opening the door. Standing in front of him was Will, and Sirius.

''Hi Will, hi Sirius.'' Haru said happily, stepping back to let them in. ''Papa, Will and Sirius are here.'' He said, closing the door.

The room looked at Will in shock. ''The hell are you doing here?'' the twins demanded. Mori nodded and Hani glared.

Will swallowed.

''Will didn't know about what his parents were doing. He didn't even know about Haru until a few years ago. When he realized that he had a brother, he tried to find him. He's not a bad kid, and after what he found out today, he left the Potters. He renounced his name.'' Sirius said.

Will looked at Haru as he put two more plates on the table. ''I never knew what was happening. I can't understand why they'd do that to him. He's so small.'' He said, looking at Haru.

Haru looked at will. ''So you don't have parents anymore?'' he asked. Will nodded. Haru looked at him with a shy smile. ''Then, you wanna be my brother?'' he asked. A shocked Will nodded.

Haru smiled happily. He turned to Ranka and threw himself onto his lap. He looked up at him with wide eyes. ''Papa, can Will live with us. Can he be a Fujioka?''

Ranka looked at his large and hopeful eyes. He swallowed, he could not refuse. How could he refuse! He closed his eyes and held Haru tightly. ''Of course sweetie, I'll have three children now.'' He said happily. Haru hugged him back and Ranka felt like he could cry. Haru hadn't hugged them before! He was getting so good!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter** 2

Haru was sitting on the chairman's lap, playing with a small and complex puzzle made of wood. Haru loved puzzles and they usually calmed him down.

In the office were also the host club, which now included Will and Haru. The two brothers had joined Ouran a few weeks after meeting the hosts. Yuzuru had taken one look at Haru, and he'd made his decision. He would have that cute little angel as one of his students. Of course Will had come too. He'd been found to be an overprotective big brother who couldn't refuse Haru anything.

The entire school loved Haru, but the chairman always visited the small boy wherever he was. They were very close, and the hosts had become like big brothers to Haru. No one wanted the small boy to get hurt.

Haru was concentrating on the puzzle so hard that he didn't hear what the others were talking about.

They were talking about the school festival later on. The decorations were already complete and the parents would be coming.

''Um… what will Haru wear?'' Hani asked, looking at the boy in the chairman's lap. Haru was moving the puzzle pieces faster and faster. Finally, a loud click happened and Haru grinned.

He looked up. ''Done!'' he said, holding the finished orb up and showing it to everyone. He cocked his head to the side. ''Angel?'' he said with wide eyes.

Everyone in the room looked at him, and saw the same thing. Haru, wearing beautiful white robes, with cute little wings on his back. The shirt could be tight and have leather crisscrossing across his chest and arms with white silk sleeves at his elbows reaching to trail past his hands. The pants could be shorts with a long skirt of white silk going to his ankles. The skirt could be slit on both sides reaching to the waist. And the skirt could have a black sash around it.

They all saw it, and they all heard angels sing as they watched him in their heads.

''Make the outfit!'' they all yelled.

Kyoya started calling to get the best fabrics, and the others picked Haru up and ran away with him to get him measured.

''Good luck, let everyone see the angel of all hearts!'' the chairman yelled after them, tears of joy falling from what he had seen in his head. He had seen the angel of God!

The costume was a hit, and everyone loved Haru as soon as they saw him. He looked like a real angel who still had small wings. And Haru loved the costume and danced around happily.

The hosts were heading to check the carriage, but they were also trying to figure out what Haru was up to. He said he had a special surprise for Tamaki.

''Grandmother!'' Tamaki yelled, running to his grandmother.

She said some very cruel things to Tamaki, but it was when she called Tamaki's mother a harlot that Haru stepped forward. He stepped past Tamaki and bent his head down so that he was looking at her through his lashes with his sweetest expression.

He smiled at her while she looked coldly at him. ''Hey, hey, oba-san.'' He said sweetly to her. ''I really hate you.'' His voice was still sweet, but his words were mean!

The hosts were shocked. But Haru just smiled. ''You know, my mother did leave me and she hated me. She did horrible things to me and I hated her. But Tamaki's mother loved him, so you shouldn't call her such mean things.'' His gaze became cruel and knowing. ''especially when you were the one who made her leave by threatening to disown her son.'' There was a dark silence at his words. Tamaki's grandmother had become pale. ''I hate you more than I hate my own mother and you are so very cold and cruel. You are so weak and small and afraid. Because you know that no matter how much you hate it, you can't keep Tamaki from inheriting. One day he will inherit and then you will realize how truly wrong you were. Because,'' He said, spreading his arms with a big smile. ''Tamaki can make friends with anyone, and he will have so many friends when he is older that your cold words will not even reach him.'' he took Tamaki's hand in one of his own. ''You are just a bitter old lady, full of spite and hate. So bye-bye oba-san.'' He said happily, pulling Tamaki past her and to the carriage.

The hosts followed, and ambushed him.

''Haru, are you black?'' Haruhi asked.

''No, I won't ever be black again, but I can be mean. That lady annoyed me, saying such mean things to Tamaki. I don't like people hurting my family.'' He said sweetly at them.

They were quiet for a while. ''Haru, are you really as innocent as you seem?'' Will finally asked.

Haru looked at him and smiled. ''I don't know, but I like being me.'' he said.

That was good, then he was still the same.

The festival was over and the hosts were wearing suits, though Haruhi wore a nice dress and a wig. Haru had all of them together, saying that it was almost time.

He looked at his watch and then at the doors. The doors opened, and Haru smiled. Haru turned to Tamaki and saw his friend was wide-eyed and had tears.

Coming toward him was a beautiful blond woman with blue eyes. She was French and wore a lovely white gown. She saw Tamaki, and her tears fell.

Tamaki ran to her. ''Mother!'' he yelled.

''Tamaki!'' she said, taking her son in her arms. They both cried, and soon the chairman joined them in their heartfelt embrace.

The hosts stood shocked at what they were seeing.

''Haru, how did you find her? And how did you get her to japan?'' Kyoya asked the small boy.

Haru grinned at them. ''I had Sirius find her, and I had her brought here. She can be here now; she can live with them now. Because Tamaki has so many friends and people who like him now. His grandma can't possibly make her leave after so many people have seen her now. And she can't disown Tamaki because so many people already know him as the heir.'' He said with a giggle. ''She dug her own grave, and now Tamaki can be happy and marry Haruhi.'' He said.

Haruhi coughed and almost choked! She looked at Haru in shock. Haru looked at her like she was stupid.

''Haruhi, you're kinda stupid like Tamaki. You two can't seem to realize your feelings.'' He said, shaking his head like the twins. ''But don't worry, I plan to have you and Tamaki married as soon as you graduate!'' he said with a thumbs-up.

At the look on Haruhi's face, the hosts laughed. Haru had played them all! Oh, they were all going to have so much fun during the rest of the years! Because Haru would make sure that they all stayed in contact, whether they wanted to or not.

It was good to be the host club.

**I hope you like this. I love kinda dark and child-like Harry. Can anyone tell me some other childlike Harry fanfics?**


End file.
